A Little Snow Fairy Sugar OneShot: A Symphony
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: It's been a few years and life goes on for Saga. But she still remembers the sweet Snow Fairy that showed her the beauty of music. Three years later, a kiss on her cheek and an unexpected visitor brings back the missed happiness. Shoujoai.


I was watching this cute little series then read the manga for it and an idea for a fanfiction popped into my head! Blame the muses for this one;p They were being mean and wouldn't let me sleep!

Sadly, I have not seen very many Little Snow Fairy Sugar fanfics out there so I thought I'd contribute to the fandom!! In this one you'll find it takes place after the series with everyone a little bit older. You'll see the pairings inside so I'm not going to ruin it here…unless you can't figure it out and give me REVIEWS saying how great this story is but I was just too subtle in the pairing and would I please tell you the pairings!!

In that case, I might…but I need lots of reviews!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Little Snow Fairy Sugar…she belongs to the Season Fairies and only comes out when Waffles are presented…Here Sugar, Sugar, Sugar look what I got!! waves sweet waffle in the air OW! My finger!! sucks on bite mark

ON WITH THE STORY!

It had been a few years since that day chasing a runaway piano down the streets, listening to the symphony of the Season Fairies, and finding out what exactly a Twinkle was.

"It has been a few years since Sugar had to leave me."

Saga sighed as she looked out her window at the morning sky rapidly changing from rosy pink to robin's egg blue, signaling the passing hours.

"It was today three years ago when everything simultaneously came together and fell apart."

Saga leaned back from the open window and glanced at the pink toy piano her mother had bought her so long ago before she passed away. She could still remember how Sugar's plant had grown and sprouted with the little Snow Fairy right on top of that piano. All their adventures stemmed from Sugar's task to gather Twinkle for her seedling to grown and blossom so she could become a full-fledged fairy like her mother.

Saga smiled fondly as she remembered all the trouble they caused and yet they still managed to have fun and mature together in their friendship. Trailing her fingers over the tiny ivories and pressing down in the pattern of the little melody she learned from her own mother, that she had played for and with Sugar when the tiny girl had to leave for Fairy Land; Saga immersed herself into the flowing waters of her memories.

It was something she did every year on this day…before she had to go to school then work afterwards. All too soon her Grandmother called her down for breakfast, and then it was off to school.

"Saga! Do you want to hang out with Anne and I today? We can go grab some waffles."

Packing up her things when the school bell rang after such a long day of learning, Saga checked her watch and saw that she had one hour before work started.

"Sure Norma!"

Finished packing her bag the young teen slung it over her shoulder and followed her friends out the door to meet up with Phil, Greta, and the other guys for an hour of fun just being teenagers.

----

Long firm fingers caressed the white and black ivory keys of the pale blue piano, weaving a wistful melody that gathered on the wind and flew out the open door to cavort on the streets full of townsfolk. Many of them stopped when they heard the music and just listened while looking in the music shop window at the young woman playing.

Saga did this everyday at 4:00pm after her work at the coffee house down the road. The beautiful grand piano had once belonged to her mother before she passed away and was now owned by Saga's friend Greta. When they were just a few years younger, Saga had been working really hard and saving up all her money to buy back her mother's piano but she as too late and Greta's father bought it for her as a birthday present.

Saga was devastated.

Greta had hated seeing Saga like that, so the rich heiress came up with a plan to cheer her 'rival' up. Greta was going to put the piano back into the music shop so that Saga could play it whenever she wanted.

'I must say, it was a grand adventure!'

Saga's playing moved to reflect the harrowing adventure of the run away piano through the streets of her town, Guttenburg. It almost ended tragically if it weren't for her special friend Sugar and all the other Season Fairies the human girl had met and gotten to know.

The piano now sounded with a happy air as Saga's fingers told the story of how Saga and all her school friends were saved along with the piano. Greta's plan had worked, if not quite like she had envisioned, but close enough, and the instrument was back in the music store and being lovingly played by her and Saga at least once everyday.

The happy notes faded as the story continued, and Saga found out that Sugar's blooming flower meant that Sugar had to leave her and return to Fairy Land. It was a sad parting of very good friends and Saga played the same song she had played for and with Sugar that night in farewell. When the melody ended that night so long ago, Sugar faded out telling Saga goodbye and how much she loved her. Saga called out the same to Sugar with a tremulous smile on her face and tears swimming in her eyes. But Saga refused to cry until Sugar was gone; and cry she did…the entire night.

Life went on and Saga could no longer see the Season Fairies that were one with nature. Life went on but Saga never forgot and played everyday to help her remember.

But on that very special day once a year, Saga brought out her mother's music that seemed to be made for the Season Fairies and played each piece after her usual songs.

'Twinkle for the Wind,' 'Twinkle for the Rain,' 'Twinkle for the Sun,' 'Twinkle for the Ice,' 'Twinkle for the Clouds,' 'Twinkle for the Thunder;' all these movements she enticed out of the hammered strings of her mother's piano in remembrance of the fairies she met: Pepper, Ginger, Salt, Cinnamon, Turmeric, and Basil. And when she was finished with these particular pieces, Saga gently placed 'Twinkle for the Snow' on the piano and played.

This piece was for Sugar and Saga always saved it for last.

"I hope you can hear me Sugar, wherever you are."

Gently notes fell through the air in a warm and playful manner just like the snow Sugar always said her wanted to make when she became an adult Snow Fairy. As she was gently coaxing sound from the keys and strings, Saga swore she could hear the beautifully clear notes of a flute being played in harmony with her piano's melody.

Not pausing her fingers, Saga closed her eyes and whispered out her beloved friend's name.

"Sugar."

A tiny voice right next to her ear echoed the whisper but with a different name.

"Saga."

A gentle touch on her cheek by two hands and a pair of pink lips had Saga snapping her eyes open and turning her head quickly to make sure it wasn't just her imagination. No sound was made from the piano as Saga's hands lifted off the ivory to gently clasp onto the slender and tiny flying girl right in front of her turned face. Shimmering blue eyes met deep brown ones as Saga saw Sugar again for the first time in years.

"Sugar…"

Saga brought the young fairy to her face and gave the pink-haired girl a kiss on her fluffy white hat and one on her pink cheek, then held her close to her cheek in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Sugar."

Sugar smiled while little tears trailed down her cheeks in unison with the tears tracking down Saga's.

"I've missed you too Saga!"

Sugar flew out of Saga's gentle grasp and repeatedly kissed Saga all over her face only to end when she reached the human girl's lips. The kiss lasted slightly longer than the others and when Sugar drew back; her face was tinted with the same color pink as her hair. Saga's face was pinkening too as her right hand came up to touch the warm area.

"You taste as sweet as you name, Sugar."

Sugar giggled and hugged Saga's cheek again. "You're sweet too Saga."

They stayed like that for a little bit, just basking in each other's presence feeling the emptiness form being apart for so long dissipate. There was just one thing that was on Saga's mind.

"Sugar…are you here to stay?"

Delicate wings took Sugar up to look Saga in the eyes.

"I'm a full-fledged fairy Saga and I get to choose where I wish to live and make snow during the winter season. This is where I want to live Saga, with you. If you'll let me?"

Saga's happy smile and shining eyes eased Sugar's uncertainty while the kiss bestowed on her tiny cheek made all negative feelings disappear completely.

"I would love to have you stay with me Sugar!"

Sugar was so excited she leaped into the air from Saga's palm and zoomed around the music room shouting at the top of her lungs.

"WAFFO!!"

More kisses were given and received before Sugar settled down.

"I always heard you playing Saga. We all did and we all want to thank you for remembering us through music. Because of that the Fairy Council decided that you could be one of the few humans to see and interact with the Season Fairies."

"Thank you Sugar."

Another exchange of kisses, this time on the lips, and heartfelt smiles at being reunited for good brought happiness to both girls.

"Say, Saga…would you play the piano again? I'd like to play my flute with you."

Saga rested her fingers once again on the keys of the pale blue piano and began to play a song made up on the spot from all the feelings rushing through her heart. Sugar's crystal clear sound accompanied so well it was as if Sugar had heard this song before, but Saga knew that it was just Sugar playing what was in her heart.

The beautiful new melody drifted through the streets, up into the air and soon small, perfectly formed snowflakes were floating down from the heavens. It was the warm kind of snow that drew people out of their homes to watch in awe and pleasure as the gentle snow fell. Of course, considering it was late spring, a lot of people came out to play in the snow while the sun shone as bright as ever.

All too soon the song was over and Saga looked out the window to see the unexpected snow with people exclaiming over the beautiful surprise. "That snow looks so pretty and warm and it's making people happy Sugar. You've followed in your mother's footsteps very well."

Sugar blushed at the praise. "You've become a great pianist Saga, so I'm not the only one to see her dream come true."

The fairy and human grinned at each other as Saga put down the lid of the piano and pushed in the bench. All along the walk home Sugar asked about every one of Saga's friends while Saga returned the favor and inquired about all of the fairies in Sugar's life when she was in training. They stopped at the Waffle Vendor's stand and Saga paid for three different flavored waffle squares; two of which were for Sugar who happily devoured her sweets.

It was dark by time Saga and Sugar reached home because of all the detours they made to show Sugar all the places they've been to when they were younger. Dinner followed by a warm bath (which Sugar still kind of disliked on account of her liking for the cold) was completed as both young women got ready and into bed...the same bed.

Sugar had picked up the small blankets from her bed in the jewelry box and moved to the pillow next to Saga's head, facing her. Sugar kissed Saga one last time.

"Goodnight Saga! I love you!"

Saga carefully kissed back then covered up and watched Sugar fall asleep before joining fairy in the land of dreams.

"Goodnight Sugar. I love you too and…welcome home."

The night breeze blew in through the window and all was peaceful.

----

Saga could still be seen playing that piano in the music store window for many years to come and sometimes if people listened closely they can hear the sweet sounds of a flute intertwining with the majestic chords of the piano in a never ending harmony of music. Once in a while the flute would be joined by a harp, or trumpet. Saga stayed in Guttenburg her whole life, becoming a music teacher who always told her students to listen to nature for lessons about music.

"The Season Fairies play a continuous symphony all around you. All you need to do to hear it is stop and listen."

All of Saga's students found her strange with her talk of fairies but they all like the sweet woman and always loved to listen to her play the piano…and sometimes they could swear that they saw a flying pink haired girl play the flute.

When Saga died of old age, Greta made her will stating that the piano was to be kept in the music store for anyone to come in and play it as a last display of her love for Saga. The day of the funeral, Greta and all the townsfolk saw something they will never forget.

The sun shone brilliantly to the blast of the trumpet; the clouds swirled in time with the mellow voice of a cello; the violin sang a sad melody with the rain; a harp chimed gently in the wind; thunder beat out a staccato with a snare drum; icicles blossomed everywhere at the crash of cymbals.

And a flute rendered all listeners to tears with its mournful cry piercing and breaking the hearts of all who heard it accompanying the snow falling from the heavens like beautiful crystal tears.

A symphony of farewell for a beloved one to the fairies. Never again was this beautifully heartbreaking mix of melodies seen or heard in Guttenburg.

Greta, who had arranged everything for Saga, lifted her hand to the snow and caught a flake on her time worn hand. Bringing it to her mouth she tasted a salty sweetness. The bittersweet taste of tears.

"I miss her too…Sugar."


End file.
